NOCHE DE ARABIA
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Tan solo una mireada de esos ojos color esmerada, basto para poner su mundo de cabeza, cambiar su vida y el rumbo de su destino
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicada a mi querida amiga Mayra Exitosa, porque siempre se puede Hermana**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

SOMBRAS EN LA ARENA

Junio de 2016 en un Jet privado un hombre divagaba en sus recuerdos sin prestar mucha atención al portafolio que llevaba en su regazo, con su mano derecha acariciaba las iniciales grabadas en la costosa pieza de cuero, trazado con su dedo índice cada letras de su nombre W. A. A. A, mientras lo hacía recordaba el momento en el que era evacuado de su hogar, cuando tan solo tenia diez años, dejando atrás a su abuelo y sus dos hermanas mayores Rosse y Marry, que ya estaban casadas y Aunque querían acompañar a su hermanito no pudieron hacerlo ya que sus esposos eran tradicionalistas y no lo permitieron, los recuerdos de los sucesos acontecidos, volvieron a su memoria, con una mezcla de rabia, dolor, temor y melancolía

La guerra del Golfo inicio el 2 de agosto de 1990, fue una invasión librada por una fuerzas de coalición autorizada por Naciones Unidas, compuesta por 34 países y liderada por Estados Unidos, contra la República de Irak en respuesta a la invasión y Adhesión del Estado de Kuwait.

Esta guerra fue llamada por el líder iraquí Sadam Husein la Madre de todas las batallas, y comúnmente se conoce como Operación Tormenta del Desierto, también recibió el nombre de Segunda Guerra del Golfo

El inicio de la guerra comenzó con la invasión iraquí a Kuwait, por parte de Irak, esta nación fue inmediatamente sancionada económicamente por las Naciones Unidas.

Las hostilidades armadas iniciaron en enero de 1991, dando como resultado la victoria de las fuerzas de la coalición.

Las tropas iraquíes abandonaron Kuwait, después de ser derrotadas dejando atrás una gran cantidad de víctimas, las pérdidas económicas también fueron cuantiosas.

Las principales batallas fueron combates aéreos y terrestres dentro de Irak, Kuwait, y en la frontera entre Kuwait y Arabia Saudita.

La guerra no se expandió fuera de la zona de Irak-Kuwait-Arabia, aunque algunos misiles iraquíes llegaron a ciudades Israelíes, tratando de huir de esta confrontación armado que aunque fue corta también fue muy intensa

Las huellas dejadas en su memoria nunca podrían ser borradas, los cambios y las consecuencias de ese conflicto armado había cambiado el curso de su destino y la vida de su familia, todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento sentía un extranjero en su propia tierras.

Dieciséis años después de su partida, Los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, lo llevaron sin darse cuenta veinte años atrás, cuando a los seis años su abuelo materno se hizo cargo de e y sus hermanas, Kaled Asad era el más sentido de todos que atesoraba su memoria, ya que no recordaba a su madre, a su padre lo recodaba por el extraordinario parecido con su hermano gemelo William Andrew, A quien conoció después de escapar del prestigioso internado londinense en donde lo recluyeron desde los diez años.

Kaled Asad había sido un hombre fornido, de rasgo muy marcado que lo identificaban orgullosamente con su raza, eran rasgos típicos árabes, era un hombre enérgico, con don de mando y de buen corazón, tenía debilidad por las mujeres occidentales, de tés blanca y ojos claros, este al parecer era un gusto compartidos por los hombres de la familia Asad, ya que durante generación había tomado por esposas a mujer con estas características, aún así sus rasgos y esencia étnica se mantenían intactos de una generación a otra, Kaled conoció a su abuela Rosse Mary MacDoner, una joven de cabellos rubios, tan dorados como un rayo de sol al despuntar el alba, con unos hermosos ojos azules como los zafiros, de una mirada tan clara como el cielo de la mañana, de piel blanca y casi tan alta como el mismo Kaled, era una chica elegante y con facciones y una dulce voz, fue amor a primera vista, tan sólo basto que se encontrarán un par de ojos celestes con unos color miel para que la atracción de ambos se desató de inmediato

Rosse Mary MacDonel era hija de un expedicionario que se había enamorado de aquellas tierras cuando estuvo de luna de miel, después de la muerte de su amada esposa se trasladó con su hija y se estableció en aquél lugar en dónde paso los días más felices de su vida, poco tiempo pasó desde su llegada cuando partió al encuentro con su esposa, dejando a su hija solo en aquellas tierras lejanas, al verla desamparada kaled decidió tomarla como su esposa, a pesar de fuente opción de sus parientes políticos ya que ellos habían orquestado una trampa para casarlo con una de las mujeres de su familia ya que por ser el único hombre toda la fortuna pasaría a sus manos

De la Unión de este matrimonio nació una niña con una belleza única, su fracción era delicadas como las de su madre con unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo, de cabellos castaños y piel de un color un tanto bronceado, era una combinación perfecta, había heredaron los rasgos físicos de sus padres perfectamente combinados, su belleza era exótica.

Amira Asad era el nombre de hermosa mujer, robaba las miradas de los hombres aún cuando estaba cubierta totalmente y sólo podían admirar sus ojos.

Por ser hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalado de Kuwait con frecuencia asistía a muchas fiestas que hacían en las embajadas extranjeras, su padre siempre complacida a su esposa pues en esas ocasiones era cuándo ella podía interactuar con otros occidentales libremente, en esos momentos Rosse Mary brillaba como una piedra preciosa y Kaled se sentía orgulloso y más enamorado de su esposa, su bien mas preciado.

A la edad de quince años Amira conoció en una de esas fiesta a un joven Escocés, tan rubio como su madre, y con unos ojos aun más azules como que los de ella, una vez más el amor hizo de las suyas y tan sólo con el encuentro de sus miradas, hizo que dos almas se sintiera unidas como una sola, eso le había contado su abuelo una y otra ves desde los cinco años, ese recuerdo le hizo son reír, Albert Andrew y Amira Asad era una sola alma que en algún momento se había dividido y en esa mirada se volvieron a encontrar para volver a ser uno.

\- "El amor verdadero es un regalo del cielo, que tan sólo unos pocos afortunados llegan a conocer", Albert repitió en voz alta aquellas palabras que escucho decir tantas veces decir a su abuelo, durante los cinco años que vivió con el después de la misteriosa desaparición de sus padres en el desierto

Una vez más a su mente venía la imagen del rostro de sus abuelos, llenos de tristeza cuando su única hija desapareciera junto a su esposo, sin dejar ningún rastro, de ellos solo quedaron sus tres hijos, todos quedaron bojo el cargo de su abuelo Kaled , dos hermosas adolescente y a un pequeño de tan solo cinco años, su abuela murió un año después de tristeza , su abuelo se hizo cargo de él hasta que esa maldita guerra lo había alejado de su lado .

\- Señor en unos minutos llegaremos a Destino, la voz de la asistente vuelo lo saco de sus recuerdos abruptamente.

\- Gracias Sulmira, por favor informe al Capital Massu que tiene dos días para descansar, en cuanto atienda este imprevisto votaremos a Kuwait, no quiero que den aviso de mi llega a ningún miembro de mi familia.

\- Como usted lo ordene mi Señor

La mujer hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, y al enderezarse se quedó observándolo, hombre que desde que lo conoció le había robado el corazón, a pesar de ser muy acaudalado era un hombre de trato amable y considerando, trataba al personal femenino como iguales y siempre era muy respetuoso, desde hace tres años guardaba la esperanza debido a su cercanía él se fijará en ella, para poder llenar sus noche vacías y solitarias, pero en todo ese tiempo no había logrado llamar su atención.

Como tantas veces la vista del hombre se perdía en la nada, aunque esta vez estaba absorto viendo los destello dorados que se desprendían de la arena del siento, estos casi le permitía ver a sus seres queridos como hace más de quince años, de momento decía algunas palabras casi en murmullos, que sólo el podía escuchar

\- Abuelo te extraño tanto, pronto sabré que fue lo que realmente paso, ya no soy ese pequeño que arrancaron de tu lado tan cruelmente, te prometo hacer por Rosse lo que no puede hacer por Mary ¿Como pudieron enamorarse de esos animales? Te juro que mis sobrinos vivirán diferente, te lo juro abuelo, a ellos los voy a defender con mi vida de ser necesario

\- Finalmente el Jet aterrizó en el Cairo, y se dirigieron a un hangar privado, en donde lo esperaban una comitiva de abogados y guarda espaldas, estos estaban fuertemente armados y alertas, esperando actuar de ser necesario a la señal de su jefe, para recuperar lo que habían venido a buscar.

De allí se trasladaron hasta el centro de la ciudad en donde le esperaba la mano derecha de su tío William Andrew

\- ¿George como te encuentra? ¿Me tienes buenas noticias o esto será una casería de brujas sangrienta y sin cuartel?

\- Gracias a Dios eso no es necesario, señor William

\- Vamos George ya deja eso formalismos es señor William está en Europa, te aseguro que debe andar de rompe corazones en Londres o en algún lugar de Escocia, los dos hombres soltaron la risa al recordar a William que a pesar de sus cincuenta y tantos años aún era acudido por las mujeres, no sólo por su físico sino también por su cuantiosa fortuna.

\- Joven William, dijo el hombre de bigotes

\- Albert para ti, que solo tengo veintiséis años, con ese joven haces que me sienta como un crio. Necesito que me trates como un igual George, acá nadie me conoce y no quiero descubrirme hasta saber cual es realmente la situación y lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, no me voy a ir con las manos vacías sea por las buenas o por las malas, necesito ver todo por mis propios ojos, si tengo que arrebatarle lo que es mío te juro que lo haré sin el menor remordimiento

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicada a mi querida amiga Mayra Exitosa, porque siempre se puede Hermana**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

EL VALOR DE LA SANGRE

En hotel cinco estrellas a puertas cerradas George Johnson y seis de su guardias se reunían con Amend Sadam, era un hombre de semblante tosco de unos sesenta años, nariz prominente, una larga y espesa barba, su tés era oscura, ojos Negro y penetrante, vestía con una nunca negra, junto a él se encontraban cuatro hombres muy bien armados, posiblemente para otros la presencia de estos cinco hombre habría resultado intimidante, pero no para George y militar retirado de las fuerzas especiales inglés, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar y negociar en este tipo de situaciones

\- ¿Entonces cuanto están dispuestos a pagar, por ese paquete? George levantó una ceja y vio por unos minutos analizando la situación

\- Primero necesito comprobar que es lo que ustedes dicen que es, o más bien si es quienes usted dice que son, como usted comprenderá nadie quiere una carga que no le corresponde, como imagino que es su caso ¿no?

\- Solo servían como mula de carga, ya ni eso desde que se enfermaron no han sido más que una carga, a uno de los hombres de George se le tenso la mandíbula, George al escuchar aquello vio una oportunidad y no dudaría en aprovecharla.

La manera en la que ese hombre se expresaba, solo dejaba ver el desprecio que sentía, tan solo de tener que tocar el tema, George estudio su lenguaje corporal, sabia que debía ser astuto y tratar todo puntualmente y tratar de tomar ventaja de la repulsión que mostraba el hombre que se expresaba tan despectivo de el tema.

\- ¿Cómo se enfermo? No se nos informo de esta situación, usted debe entender que lamentablemente no vamos al poder continuar con todo esto, al menos que antes se les realicen algunos exámenes antes de continuar con ninguna negociación, es necesario confirmar que realmente son quienes usted dice que son, y si se repondrán esa enfermedad que usted dice que padecen

El hombre ni se inmutó, solo mostró fastidio, hizo un gesto con la cara que no dejó lugar a dudas.

\- Si no los quieren irán a parar a la calle, yo no voy a cargar con ellos, no es mi responsabilidad, si no pueden trabajar, se van.

\- ¿Será qué los podemos ver?

George preguntó con cara de indiferencia, el hombre hablaba en una lengua extraña para casi todos los extrajeron presentes, tan sólo uno entendía lo que le decía a sus hombres.

Era un dialecto utilizado por los nómadas, tan antiguo como las arenas del desierto mismo, pero uno de los hombres que se encontraban a un costado de George entendió todo aun a si permanencia inmóvil, aunque por dentro la impotencia y la ira lo estaban consumiendo, en su mente las palabras dicha retumbaron como un trueno.

\- Si no aceptan a esas basuras blancas al salir de aquí, les cortan el cuello y los dejan botados en donde estos puedan encontrar los cuerpos, en mala hora mi sobrino se casó con esa zorra mestiza. El hombre debió mantener la calma para que no se fueran cuenta de que el entendía todo a la perfección

El hombre que acompañaba a George se contenía de siquiera hacer un gesto, tenía ganas de tomar del cuello y hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo gritar del dolor en ese mismo lugar, hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que había hecho.

George hacía una seña con la cabeza, enseguida una de sus hombres acercaba un maletín que tenía unos pestillos de seguridad combinación y lo colocaba sobre la mesa de madera que se encontraba en justo frente a él, después de unos minutos entra un hombre arrastrando a dos niños uno de cada lado, ambos muy blancos uno de cabellos Negro y el otro con el cabello castaño claro, sus facciones eran como las de los Andrew, refinadas y agradables a la vista, se parecían mucho a Mary, en ellos no había nada de su padre, los pequeños eran tan solo piel y huesos.

El corazón se le partió a los que venían las condiciones de estos dos pequeños, la piel de los niños estaba marchita y apenas podían mantenerse en pie, el estado de desnutrición en el que se encontraban era evidente

\- ¿Está seguro que son los hijos de Mary Andrew?

Un dolor punzante se instaló en el pecho de uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Guerra era enorme, durante años viajó por el mundo ayudando a todo el que pudiera y no pudo hacer nada, nada por estos dos niños, dos niños indefensos que habían sido víctima sabrá Dios de cuántos maltratos y necesidades.

La maldad de este hombre era inimaginable, dejar que esos dos pequeños llegarán a este estado y ahora pretender venderlos, venderlos como ganado, los niños de su deteriorada condición, permanecían parados tan erguidos como les era pasible, con una mirada desafiante, después a soportar lo que el destino les pudiera traer, al escuchar el nombre de su madre, un brillo apareció en sus ojitos ¿lágrimas? Tan solo se vieron entre ellos, conteniendo el llanto.

\- ¿Cómo comprobaran que son los hijos de esa mujer?

\- Simple Amend con una prueba de ADN, ¿caballeros si nos permite? George esperó unos minutos hasta que Amend con la cabeza para luego agregar

\- Existe una manera mucho más rápida, si quieren terminar con esto de una vez, soltó el hombre luego de esos minutos de silencio  
\- ¿De qué manera sugiere usted?

\- La otra mujer, la que era igual a la esposa de mi sobrino, tiene un hijo, ella puede decirles si son los hijos de Mary.

\- ¿Identificarlos? Cuestionó George volteado a ver a uno de sus hombres.

\- Hasta hace dos años ellas vivieron juntas, hasta que el padre de su esposo la reclamo, hasta donde se ella vive acá en el Cairo, será fácil dar con ella.

\- Entonces podemos esperar a que ella los identifique, luego llegaremos a un acuerdo, podríamos tomar unas muestras para mandar a realizar las pruebas de ADN, Sir William condicionó todo esto, George hizo un gesto con las manos mostrando a los niños y los hombres que los tenían tomado de los hombros con fuerza, a lo que Amir hizo un gesto con la mano para que los soltaran.

\- Albert, toma la muestra por favor, dijo George.

Albert como autómata, tomó unos guantes de látex y se los colocó para no contaminar la muestra, se aproximó a los niños y se agachó para indicarles que abrieran la boca, los niños estaban un poco renuentes, esto hasta que se escuchó un sonoro grito que los hizo palidecer y abrir la boca al mismo tiempo

\- Que abran la boca malditos bastardos, la expresión de los niños era una mezcla de terror y rabia, la furia podía verse en aquellos ojos que aún contenían las lágrimas.

\- Lo lamento, dijo Albert en un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo ellos pudieron escucharle.

Luego de tomar la muestra el niño de cabellos castaños se desvaneció y casi da al suelo pero Albert se percató a tiempo y logró sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo frío.

Al levantarlo pudo sentir su huesitos bajo la delgada piel, parecía que se le iban a romper, Albert no se atrevía a sostener con fuerza, tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo

Tratando de controlarse se puso de pie con el niño aun en brazos, ajustándolo a su pecho con mucho cuidado, la ira crecía como un llama viva, que lo consumía pero no podía descubrirse ante aquel hombre, no quería arriesgar la vida de los niños, por un momento toda su atención estaba en ese pequeño de cabello castaño que tenía en brazos, olvidando por completo del niño pelo Negro que al ver que no soltaba a su hermano lo tomaba del pantalón con toda la fuerza que su frágil y cansado cuerpo, eso hizo que Albert pestañara algunas veces antes de mirar hacia abajo

\- Señor George el niño está muy débil, no creo que resista mucho tiempo, haciendo las veces de doctor, Albert lo colocó sobre un sofá y le reviso el pulso, el niño tenía un poco de temperatura, por impulso movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

\- ¿Crees que sobreviva Albert? George que había llegado a conocer a Albert se preocupó al ver los gestos que inconscientemente hacia.

\- No, por mucho tiempo Señor George, lo lamento mucho, Albert haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó dejando al pequeño recostado en el mueble, incorporándose a la posición inicial, podía ver como el otro niño tomaba la manito de su hermano

George se levantó sin la menor muestra de emoción en su rostro y camino hasta la puerta de salida.

\- Lo siento mucho en estas condiciones es imposible hacer ningún tipo de trato con usted, le ahorrare el dolor al señor Andrew y le diré que los niños estaban muertos, o simplemente que no eran hijos de su sobrina, buenas tardes Señor Amend, antes de alcanzar la puerta se escuchó el ruido de varias armas que los hombres de Amend sacaron, y como un reflejo Albert y sus hombres desenfundaron tan rápido como ellos en respuesta.

\- Usted y yo acordamos algo, usted entrégueme el dinero y usted llevase a estos bastardos

\- ¿No pretenderá usted que le pague por un cadáver? Espetó George alzando la voz, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a uno de sus hombres para que tomara el maletín.

\- Acordamos un millón de dólares por este par de mocosos y ese es exactamente lo que espero recibir por este par de inútiles, George esperaba alguna señal de Albert para saber que hacer, el gesto de Albert fue tan sutil que sólo George lo pudo notar, fue tan solo un pequeño movimiento en su cara, el que hizo el rubio y el moreno se volteó y con una mueca en la boca, tomó el maletín y lo lanzó a un costado, haciendo un gesto despectivo.

\- Si, el niño se muere voy a venir por el dinero, tres meses atrás cuándo hablamos usted aseguró que se contaban con un excelente estado de salud, si las muestras de ADN no son positivas, puede tener la certeza voy a venir por usted, escuche bien "vendré por usted, no por el dinero", no habrá lugar en este desierto dónde pueda esconderse, Alberto tomó al pequeño que aún estaba inconsciente y lo tomó en su brazo y luego cargo al otro peque pelo Negro, por fin los había recuperado y por nada del mundo se separaría de ellos nuevamente por fin su hermana Mary podría descansar en paz, por fin el mismo tendría paz George salía de aquel salón y tras el Albert con sus sobrinos en los brazos, mientras los cuatro guarda espaldas custodiaban su salida

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DE VIDA

\- Si el niño se muere, voy a venir por el dinero, tres meses atrás cuándo hablamos usted aseguró que se contaban con un excelente estado de salud, si las muestras de ADN no son positivas, puede tener la certeza de que voy a venir por usted, escuche bien "vendré por usted, no por el dinero", no habrá lugar en este desierto dónde pueda esconderse.

Alberto tomó al pequeño que aún estaba inconsciente y lo tomó en su brazo y luego cargo al otro peque pelo Negro, por fin los había recuperado y por nada del mundo se separaría de ellos nuevamente por fin su hermana Mary podría descansar en paz, por fin el mismo tendría paz George salía de aquel salón y tras el Albert con sus sobrinos en los brazos, mientras los cuatro guarda espaldas custodiaban su salida

Presurosos George y sus hombres, salieron del hotel por la parte de atrás llevando a los niños con ellos uno sobre sus propios pies y el otro caminando, la indignación era general entre los seis hombres, algunos habían sido empleados de los Andrew por generaciones y otros tenían mucho que agradecerles, era desolador, aterrador he indignante, tan solo pensar que alguien permitiera que dos niños llegarán a tal estado, el pequeño que caminaba temeroso a la par de los adultos, volteaba tras si como esperando que en algún momento alguien los detuviera, el miedo podía verse en sus ojos, sin lugar a dudas habían pasado momentos difíciles.

Sin perder tiempo George hacia señas a tres vehículos de que se aproxima y enseguida se repartieron en ellos, George, los niños y uno de los hombres se subieron al que se encontraba el el medio y los otros los escoltarían en los otros dos autos

\- George quiero que investigues a fondo a este sujeto, si es capaz de hacer esto con dos niños indefensos, que además son sus nietos, no quiero ni imaginar a que horrores estaría expuesta mi pobre hermana.

\- Enseguida empezaremos a investigar, es un desgraciado, no dijo nada sobre las malas condiciones de estos niños, el señor William no permitirá que esto se quede así

\- Ni yo, quiero saber cómo murió Mary, consigue la manera de trasladar sus restos a Escocia de inmediato, si ella murió a manos de esta gente, que se atengan a los que se les vendrá encima, ni una sola gota de sangre derramada por los míos quedará impune.

George volteó a ver al joven que se encontraba en el asiento trasero con el pequeño en brazos, que aun se encontraba inconsciente y al otro sentado a su lado, nervioso y apretando sus manitas. Los dos hombre se quedaron asombrados cuándo una vos trémula y apenas audible se dejó escuchar.

\- ¿Señor usted conoce a mi mamita? Por un momento se hizo un silencio incómodo después de tomar aire Albert por fin le contestó al pequeño

\- ¿Entonces entendiste todo lo que se dijo en esa habitación? Después de dudar un poco el niño contrato sin levantar la mirada

\- Si señor, fue lo único dijo

\- ¿Ese hombre sabía que estabas entendiendo todo? La voz del rubio ahora parecía más suave.

\- No Señor, es un secreto entre mamá y nosotros, nadie lo debe saber hasta que mi tío venga por nosotros, como dijo mamá, no le diga por favor

Albert se quedó en silencio, lamentando no haber buscado a sus hermanas antes, se confió en las palabras se su tío y las consecuencias las habían pagado Mary y sus dos pequeños, el niño casi ni se movía, estaba tenso y en ningún momento levantó su carita, cada tanto se volteaba un poco tratando de ver si su hermano despertaba

Albert podía ver las lágrimas que corría en su mejilla y aunque le partía el corazón verlo así, no sabía que hacer o decir para que se sintiera mejor, los autos cruzaban las polvorientas calles del Cairo hasta que llegaron a una hermosa residencia, en dónde se establecerían provisionalmente, aunque no estaba en sus planes permanecer en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo, reconocía que la iniciativa de George en conseguir una casa en aquel lugar le era muy conveniente en vista de la situación.

Por nada del mundo se iría sin encontrar a Rosse, de ser necesario se la llevaría a Escocia arrastras, a sus cuarenta tantos años, aún era una mujer que podía rehacer su vida, si así lo deseaba, en medio de sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta que el automóvil había bajado la velocidad y ya se encontraba cruzando una enorme verja de hierro.

\- Ya llegamos espero que sea de tu agrado la casa, por la premura del viaje no tenía tiempo de buscar algo mejor.

\- Descuida George, tan sólo estaremos acá por unos días.

\- ¿Y tú hermana? Aunque sabía la respuesta George se arriesgó a preguntar

\- Encontrarla ahora es mi prioridad, ve lo que necesitamos para tramitar los pasaportes de los niños y el de ella, en cuanto la encuentre, quiero ir a Kuwait, necesito ir por algunas cosas a la casa que tenía el abuelo en el desierto y enseguida regreso a Escocia, no me gusta estar en este lado del mundo, en ese momento uno de sus escoltas abría la puerta y él salía con el niño en brazos, por unos segundo esperó a que el otro salieran, pero él no se movió

\- Niño ¿Pretendes quedarte sentado en el auto?

La Voz del rubio hizo que pequeño saliera con temor, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, ciertamente el no saber que destino les esperaba le daba temor, cuándo vio que el hombre se alejaba con su hermano en los brazos, corrió para alcanzarlo, no quiera que lo separarán de su hermanito cómo lo habían hecho con su madre.

Dentro de la hermosa residencia, el rubio guiado por George llevó a sus sobrinos hasta una habitación, tenía una gran cama, estaba pintada de blanco y sus ventanas decoradas con hermosas cortinas de tela brocada, el niño no se desplegaba de Albert que aún tenía cargado a su hermano

\- George necesito que llames a un médico, haz todo con discreción, si alguien llega a preguntar estos niños son míos, son mis hijos ¿Entendido?

\- Por supuesto, sabes que los chicos son muy leales y discretos, ninguno dirá nada.

\- Gracias, fue la escueta respuesta de él dio, su corazón estaba deshecho, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana y a su hijo en mejores circunstancias.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Un médico fue contrato para cuidar del pequeño, los días transcurrían tan lentos que parecía que no tenían fin, poco a poco el hombre rubio se fue ganando la confianza del niño más grande, comía poco y no hablaba para nada, parecía un animalito asustado, por todo temblaba, y se quedaba paralizado si escuchaba que alguien levantaba la voz.

Los esfuerzos por encontrar a Rosse habían sido infructuosos hasta el momento, nada podía hacer Albert para acelerar las cosas, el niño más pequeños aún no despertaba, le partía el alma verlo con aquellas vías en sus bracitos tsm delgados, aún ni pq certeza de los nombres de los niños tenía, por lo que había averiguado George a su hermana Mary ni un entierro decente le habían dado, el trámite para exhumar su cuerpo era engorroso y aunque no era algo típico de su carácter apacible con frecuencia había estallado en cólera, todo aquello le tenía emocionante agotado, en su mente no se cansaba de decirse a sí mismo.

-Odio este lugar, lo odio, tan sólo malos recuerdos, desdichas y fatalidad he vivido aquí, tan sólo el tiempo que viví contigo me traen buenos recuerdos.

Su mirada se perdía a travesías de un ventanal impresionante que engalanada la gran casa en donde se encontraba, pensando en su abuelo y en sus hermanas, estaba ansioso por recibir buenas noticias y finalmente dar con el paradero de Mary, la única información certera era que tenía otro sobrino, no sabía si más grande o más pequeño, de lo que estaba seguro era de que al dsr con ellos los tomaría y se los llevaría así tuviera que hacer uso de la fuerza, ya no era aquel niño al que le habían arrebatado todo, esta vez nadie podría imponerse ante él, los días pasaron y las cosas no mejoraron mucho, la familia del esposo de su hermana se había mudado del donde vivían y aún trataba de ubicar.

Una joven despertaba aturdida, le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucha sed, estaba desorientada y adolorida, trataba de recordar que le había pasado, solo recordaba estar saliendo de aquel supermercado que trabajaba las veinticuatro horas al cual siempre asistía cuando entregaba su guardia nocturna en el hospital, de repente escuchaba gritos, muchos gritos de mujeres, gente hablando en un idioma que no entendía, aún cuando trato de levantarse no pudo hacerlo, un fuerte mareo la hizo caer al no poder mantener su centro de gravedad, pudo sentir como la tomaban de los brazos y la arrastraban por el suelo hasta dejarla tirada sobre el piso frío y húmedo, luego sintió como le daba un paquete y en cosa de segundo la oscuridad fue consumiendo sus pensamientos hasta que ya no supo más de ella.

Al abrir los ojos fuertes náuseas la atacaron, se sentía convulsionar , sentía como su cuerpo temblaba no sabía si por el frío o por el malestar que sentía en ese momento, voces, escuchaba voces esta vez sí que lo entendía, dos hombres discutían por algo de una mercancía, ella no lograba entender lo que decían, logró incorporarse dando tumbos al percatarse de ello los hombres que estaban allí nuevamente fue arrastrada por el piso y otra vez sintió como le daban un piquete y luego se perdía en una completa inconsciencia.

Los días pasaron y en varias oportunidades se repitió lo mismo, un dia o mes, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero esa mañana al despertar un poco aturdida se queda tranquila no intentó moverse o levantarse, su mente estaba como en una nebulosa, ese dia solo se enrollo como un ovillo, no se movió, no se quejo, solo se mantuvo quieta, muy muy quieta, esta vez si logro entender lo que sucedía, habían varias mujeres en aquel lugar, algunas se resisten y son golpeadas, se escuchaban algunos ruidos extraños y llanto, mucho llanto, por ese dia para ella no hubo ningún piquete, tenía que estar tranquila para que no la volviera a drogar ella sabia habia visto de primera mano el efecto que las drogas tenían sobre la gente.

-¿Por qué a mi? cuidame Dios mio, por favor muéstrame la manera de salir de este lugar, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras reinaba el caos en el lugar, de la misma manera en que se inició aquello terminó, se hizo el silencio, se escucho el sonido pesado de una puerta cerrarse, todo se oscureció y ella por fin se atrevió abrir los ojos, poco a poco se fue incorporando, se horrorizo al ver la cantidad de mujeres que se encontraban en aquel lugar, con cuidado se levanto y aun temblando fue caminando apoyándose en la pared, todas parecían estar dormidas, sobre una mesa se encontraba algunas jeringas y algunos frascos, estaban drogadas midazolam, por instinto tocó sus brazos, para encontrarse con algunas zonas sensibles.

-¿Cuantas veces? sentia seca la garganta, le dolía el estomago, no recordaba haber comido, despues de ver todo el lugar, caminó hasta una pequeña puerta, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de poder escapar, que fuera una salida, al abrir se encontró con que era un baño, suspiro decepcionada.

Al regresar tanteando por la pared pudo ver trozos de pan en una esquina, despues de pensarselo un poco los tomó y los guardó dentro de su ropa, caminó hasta la puerta y pegó su oído de la pared, no se escuchaba nada, trato de de pensar ¿qué hacer? ¿cómo salir de ese lugar? necesitaba beber algo, camino entre aquellas mujeres que parecían muertas, pudo notar que algunas tenían las ropas desgarradas y estaban desnudas y golpeadas, aquello la hizo estremecer, comenzó a sentir como se agitaba su respiración, como pudo se tranquilizo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que regresar a mi casa, papi ayúdame, solo pensar en su padre la hicieron soltar el llanto.

Entre tanta oscuridad sintió algo a sus pies, se agachó y la tomó, era una pequeña botella plástica con agua, la abrió y la olio parecía no tener nada, y la bebió, se posiciono en un rincón de la habitación y allí se quedó sin moverse, las horas pasaron y hasta que de nuevo sintió que introducían una llave en al puerta, volvió a acurrucarse y se hacía la dormida, muchas chicas ya despertaron y comenzaron a sacarlas las primeras eran las que estaban casi desnudas con sus ropas desgarradas, la voz de un hombre que hablaba en inglés, y gritaba.

-LAS RUBIAS NO, LAS RUBIAS NO LAS SAQUEN, muchas chicas eran arrastradas de la manera más salvaje ella se cubría el rostro para que no notaran que estaba despierta, aquellos hombres hacían un conteo y después de sacar a las primeras, nuevamente se escuchaba la voz del mismo hombre.

-NO QUIERO QUE MALTRATEN O TOQUE A LAS TRES CHICAS DE OJOS VERDES.

-NOS PODEMOS DIVERTIR UN POCO CON ELLAS, gritó otro antes de soltar una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Maldito estupido, esas tres son virgenes y ya sabes que él paga por las rubias de ojos verdes ¿tienes idea de cuánto nos va a pagar por estas? tiene un fetiche con las mujeres de piel blanca y ojos verdes, te aseguro que por estas tres nos pagará una fortuna, más te vale no echarme a perder el negocio, esta vez al cerrarse la puerta fue de manera brusca, se sintió el movimiento y un motor, el olor a mar impregnaba todo el ambiente.

-Estamos en un barco, Dios mio cuídame, por favor acompáñame

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Un día más y la puerta se abre nuevamente, ella se mantiene tranquila con los ojos cerrados, alguien la toma del hombro y la hace voltear se encuentra muy débil, nuevamente se escuchan voces en un idioma que no logra comprender, le hablan y no responde no entiende y se encuentra tan vil que no podía mantener los ojos abierto, pero si escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE? Sintió como la levantaron del suelo fue llevada a otro lugar sentía que nuevamente la pinchaba, pero esta vez sí estaba consciente de lo que sucedía.

-No le hicimos nada cálmate Ed, desde que embarcamos no ha dado más problemas se ha mantenido dormida casi todo el tiempo, no como las otras que han sido un problema todo el tiempo.

Eres un estúpido está deshidratada, tiene temperatura, si se muere el jefe te va a matar, carajo ya mataste a dos, y aún no pones atención a las cosas que haces ¿sabes lo raro que es conseguirlas bonitas y aún puras? Más te vale que llegue bien y sobreviva.

-¿Cómo sabes que es virgen?

-Ya las revisaron en Chicago antes de embarcarnos, eres un estúpido de verdad.

-Nadie me dijo nada, solo lanzaron con la otra.

-¿La chiquita, la de cabello castaño en donde esta no la vi?

-Pues, pues ese turco la agarro y ya no se pudo hacer nada el muy animal la destrozó.

-¿Qué? ese maldito, ya estoy cansado de decir que no las toquen, ve a buscarlo ya, luego tres voces diferentes se escuchaban, una con un acento bastante marcado parecía un árabe.

-¿Dónde está la joven, la castaña? En silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

-La bajamos en marruecos con las que se fueron al prostíbulo, ya no servía de todas maneras, Ali insistió porque se veía mal, contestó aquel hombre que recién había llegado.

-¿Quien te dijo que podías tocarla? La voz del sujeto que la había cambiado de lugar se escuchaba calmada.

-Siempre tomamos algunas para nosotros, solo que esta estaba muy chiquita y no aguanto.

¡No aguanto! El hombre acariciaba el rostro de la joven que se encontraba en la cama, a quien le acababa de colocar suero intravenoso, por un momento se quedó en silencio y se escucho apenas el ruido del metal del arna al ser liberada del seguro, luego una sonora detonación.

-¿Ed? Te lo echaste, no era para tanto hombre.

-TIRA A ESE PERRO POR LA BORDA YA, LUEGO VEN A LIMPIAR ESTA REGUERA DE SANGRE, el sujeto volvió a gritar y enseguida se escucharon pasos, más paso, gente entrar y salir, llanto nuevamente se escuchaba el llanto de alguien.

-Lastima que te topaste con esta gente, tienes una cara preciosa, pareces un ángel, procura portarte bien para que no te dañen más de lo necesario preciosa... lo siento son unos animales, un beso fugaz le depositó en la frente de aquella pobre desdichada, luego silencio, poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, alguien levantó su cuerpo un poco y le dio de beber agua y luego la acosté de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba encerrada en aquel lugar cerca de ella estaba otra chica, era alta y bastante delgada ella estaba acurrucada con la cabeza metida entre las piernas temblaba como un cachorro con frío, ella trataba de adaptarse a la luz que le lastimaba los ojos, quería levantarse y consolarla pero no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, optó por cerrar los ojos y permanecer tranquila, las palabras que había escuchado se habían quedado en su cabeza, solo rezaba en silencio, pidiéndole a Dios ayuda, que le mostrara la manera de salir de aquel infierno, tenía que estar fuerte, tenía que reponerse para poder escapar.

Alguien entró revisar su pulso, aún estaba débil, nuevamente escucho la voz de aquel hombre.

-Vamos preciosa, tienes que recuperarte y ser fuerte, nuevamente la levantaba y le daba un liquida espeso y muy dulce, bebía por inercia lo que le llevaban a los labios, nuevamente le besaba la frente.

En el ambiente se sentía un olor a comida, pero ni aún ni por el hambre que sentía lograba moverse, solo quería estar así tranquila, solo quería dormir y despertar de aquella pesadilla,a partir de ese momento ella y la otra chica dejaron de ser inyectadas con aquella droga, con el paso de los días la embarcación, se detuvo varias veces, en una de las paradas las bajaron y las subieron en un avión, les permitieron bañarse y cambiarse, ella aún estaba débil por lo que unas mujeres la ayudaron, la otra chica gritaba y pataleaba por lo que la volvieron a inyectar, ella solo se mantenía quieta y en silencio, estudiaba lo que hacían, escuchaba con atención, pero no entendía nada de aquella lengua extraña, al llegar fueron recluida en una habitación con algunas comodidades, siempre bajo llaves.

El tal Ed fue a visitarla un par de veces, parecía estar preocupado, nunca se dejó ver más que los ojos todo el tiempo utilizo tapa bocas y aún cuando se mostraba amable al hablarle, ella nunca pronunció una sola palabra, un hombre maldecía, al parecer creían que era muda o algo parecido.

-Vamos tienes que comer, con suerte no te ira tan mal, este sujeto que está interesado en , tiene mucho dinero y tu.. tu eres muy hermosa seguramente ganarás su corazón te va a tratar como una reina... quisiera poder ser yo pero no puedo linda, quisiera ayudarte pero estoy de manos atadas igual que tu, en ese momento aquellos ojos grises se humedecen y un hondo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Nuevamente las subieron en un avión, el vuelo fue largo y pesado, esta vez tenían los ojos vendados, al aterrizar fueron llevadas a un auto y hasta descender no les quitaron aquellas vendas, por las características de la construcción debía estar en alguna parte del medio oriente, aquello la asustó pero aún así trato de mantener la calma, se fijó por donde las llevaban, una vez más la otra chica comenzaba a luchar y esta vez no le inyectaban nada, pero le hacían abrir la boca y le hacían tragar una pastilla a ella también, pero al ver su actitud pasiva no hicieron mucho énfasis en revisar debajo de la lengua, y allí había dejado la pastilla, veía la actitud de la otra chica y la imitaba, hasta que perdía el equilibrio después de la otra joven y al irse al piso ella la seguía las tomaban en brazos y continuaban su camino, ella trataba de memorizar las vueltas y hacia a donde cruzaban.

Pasaban unos días y entraban unas mujeres y las ataviaban con unos trajes como de odaliscas el de ella era verde casi del mismo tono que el de sus ojos no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ella se dejaba hacer como si fuera una muñeca, la otra chica era vestida con un traje del mismo estilo pero de color blanco, este era mucho más revelador la chica estaba tan drogada que ni cuenta se daba, durante los tres días que habían estado en aquel lugar les había dado pastillas dos veces por día, ella no se las tragaba y en cuanto podía las tiraba por el lavamanos del baño, ese día algo importante estaba por pasar, se escuchaba mucho movimiento tras la puerta.

Ella ya estaba con más fuerzas, a la menor oportunidad intentaría escapar, pues sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, cuando las iban a sacar a ella y a la otra chica, estaban en un pasillo y se armó un enfrentamiento armado, un hombre traia a una chisca casi arrastrada de los cabello totalmente desnuda y discutía con uno de los hombres, por los gestos y como zarandeaba a la pobre, algo había dejado de hacer porque el hombre la lanzó con esfuerzo y luego le disparó, luego descargó una pistola sobre el hombre con el que discutía, todo pasó muy rápido mucha gente armada y disparando alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba, ella aferraba la mano de la otra chica y la llevaba con ella, la muchacha no podía caminar estaba demasiado drogada para entender qué pasaba, de repente se desplomo una bala la había alcanzado la sangre le brotaba a borbotones, quizás esa era una salida, la muerte no parecía ser tan mala en aquella situación.

Aquellas manos no la soltaba y ahora avanzaban corriendo, el hombre le beso la frente y la abrazó con fuerza, le pasó por el cuello una especie de bata.

-Apresúrate, debes correr, corre y no te detengas, trata de esconderte o ir a un hotel Americano, no dejes que te atrapen de nuevo, no dejes que estos animales te dañen, no debes nombrarme o mis hermanas ocupara tu lugar y no podré hacer nada.

-Gracias, fue lo único que ella dijo.

-Vamos vete, yo se que desde hace días estás consciente, no te di ninguna droga era solo un analgésico,olvida que te ayude, olvida que hablamos y corre, en su manos ponía algunos dólares y le indicaba con la mano la dirección que debía tomar, ella empezó a correr, estaba cerca de unas edificaciones grandes y extrañas, escuchaba el paso de gente que venía corriendo, posiblemente la perseguían , trató de rodear aquella estructura,al sentir los gritos más cerca trato de ocultarse detrás de unos arbusto pegados a una pared y se encontró con una lámina suelta, con todas sus fuerzas la jalo y logró sacarla y se metió por ella, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, se escuchaban voces, se quedó inmóvil temblando de miedo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Varios hombres salían de aquel lugar, se dividían en todas direcciones, buscando a varias chicas que en medio de la confusión habían escapado, cinco hasta donde habían contado faltaban de las doce que se encontraban presentes al momento del disturbio, dos habían caído muertas, tres estaban demasiado drogadas para escapar, dos estaban heridas, entre los muertos se contaban varios empleados, entre ellos los que debían sacar a la subasta a las dos rubia nuevas.

Ya habían revisado todo el perímetro cerca del local y no las habían capturado, no contaban con que las dos nuevas ya habían salido de la habitación, al estar sus custodios muertos nadie las contó entre las escapadas, en horas de la tarde se armaba un revuelo pues una de las chicas entraba a la embajada de su país denunciando que la tenían secuestrada y era obligada a trabajar en un prostíbulo, intencionalmente se hacía la denuncia a través de los noticieros.

Albert sentía morir pues no sabia que le había pasado a sus hermanas realmente, mayor fue el susto y la rabia al ver que aquel lugar era donde él y sus hombre recogieron a sus sobrinos.

-George debemos movernos, tratando de mantener la calma recogen su equipaje y aun con Archie débil deciden, mira esto, en ese momento subía el volumen de la televisión, estaban dando mayores detalles, el locutor hacía una detallada descripción de lo que según la declaración de la mujer se hacía en aquel lugar.

- _La mujer que logró escapar en medio de la balacera, nos informó que en ese lugar se realizaba trata de blancas, que vio morir a varias chicas, incluso alertó sobre la presencia de menores, cuenta que muchas veces los escuchaba gritar y llorar, en ese antro las chicas eran obligadas a prostituirse y entre ellas había menores de edad._

Al escuchar aquello Albert y George se ven el uno al otro aterrados ¿A qué cosas pudieron ser sometidos ese par de niños? el rubio palideció pensando lo peor, sin poder escuchar más él se retiraba aguantando las ganas de llorar, George permanecía frente a la pantalla sin poder moverse impactado, de haber tardado un poco más quizás no habrían podido rescatarlos.

-Cuenta la víctima, que varias chicas lograron escapar pero que cada una corrió por su lado, George salia corriendo coordinaba al piloto para que preparara todo, estando la pista privada tan cerca de aquel lugar, era un riesgo permanecer en aquel lugar, la noticia que tanto habían esperado por fin llegaba, su hermana estaba en aquella ciudad, aquello eliminaba la posibilidad de abandonar de inmediato aquel lugar.

-Maldición George, tenemos que ir por Rosse, necesitamos más elementos para la seguridad esto se nos puede complicar.

-Albert, no estamos en Europa ni en América, tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos a la mano, es un riesgo contrata gente que no conocemos, después de unos segundo por fin asiente.

-Yo podría ir en tu nombre, y ver como esta la situación, quédate con los niños y algunos custodios, ya hable con el piloto y está preparando la aeronave, en cuanto sea necesario, abordamos y nos vamos,así lo hacían, pasaban las horas y él estaba con sus sobrinos, el más pequeño casi no hablaba y el de cabello oscuro no se le despegaba, desde que los recuperó apenas y había cruzado palabras con este que aunque flaquito y desnutrido se veía mucho más fuerte que el otro, lo que si es que brincaba asustado al escuchar la voz de la gente y enseguida se paraba como un escudo frente a su hermanito.

-¿Cómo te llamas? pregunto de la manera más suave posible el rubio.

-Ali, contestaba el pequeño con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Ali por tu padre? ¿así se llamaba él? el niño movía la cabeza indicándole que no.

-Ali de Alistar, aquello dejó sorprendido al rubio sabía que sus hermanas no paraban de hablar de querer ir a Escocia, y conocer el país en donde había nacido su padre, pero que le pusiera ese nombre a su hijo le sorprendió.

¿Tu hermano como se llama? el se levantaba de hombros y volteaba a verlo.

-MoMo, aquello no le parecía un nombre y negó con la cabeza el rubio.

-¿ Así le llamaba su madre? el niño negaba de nuevo.

-Mamá le decía Archibald, lo hacia bajito siempre en el oído, muy muy bajito para que nadie lo escucha.

-¿Ese hombre golpeaba a tu madre? las lágrimas del niño empezaba a correr por sus mejillas.

-A Mami se la llevaban y luego lloraba cuando regresaba y creía que yo estaba dormido, al escuchar aquello comenzó a temblar y lentamente se acercó a su sobrino y lo abrazo.

-Perdóname Mary, yo no sabia que esto estaba pasando, yo no sabía, te juro que no sabía, Albert lloraba por su hermana, por sus sobrinos y por él mismo en silencio, los brazos huesudos de aquel niño poco a poco lo suero hablando hasta quedar aferrado con las pocas fuerzas a su traje de su tío, los dos lloraron sin decir más nada, el niño lloraba por sus recuerdos él por el temor de que su hermana fuera obligada hacer ese tipo de cosas que decían en el noticiero.

Casi al anochecer George regresaba con el semblante serio, no sabia como darle aquella noticia al pobre muchacho, realmente era desolador todo aquello, tenían que actuar rápido y planificar bien todo aquello si querían sacarlos de aquel lugar.

-¿Albert podrías hablar contigo unos minutos? él asiente y acuesta a Alistar junto su hermano, caminaron hasta el despacho en silencio, aquella actitud de George era un mal presagio.

-¿La encontraste?

-Si, los encontré, tu hermana tiene un niño pequeño, tendrá unos dos o tres años cuando mucho.

-Santo cielo ¿pudiste hablar con ella? ¿qué te dijo?

-No, esa gente me la negó, pero cuando ya estaba por retirarme vi a un pequeño casi desnudo correr hacia la calle por la parte de atrás de esa casa, ese niño es idéntico a ti, tiene los ojos azules como los tuyo y es rubio, puede sobornar a una anciana que vive a pocas casas de allí, el chico estaba robando unos dátiles que la mujer estaba secando al sol, y me dijo que la madre del niño estaba enferma que por eso la habían relegado a una pequeña construcción en la parte trasera de la casa a unos cien metros, podemos ir por ellos en la noche y sacarlos sin que se den cuenta.

-Que sea hoy mismo me quiero largar de aquí, ya tengo los nombres de los niños Alistar y Archibald, George estaba preocupado no quería trabajar aún más a esos pequeños cambiando sus nombres.

-No me parece conveniente que cambies sus nombre Albert, se van a traumar más.

-Así se llaman esos son los nombres que les dio su madre, manda vía fax la información y que manden todo para Kuwait en cuanto este listo, solo faltaría la documentación de Rosse y su hijo, quiero irme lo más pronto posible no quiero verme complicado en este asunto del tiroteo, no se si alguien nos vio y pueda identificarnos, George solo asentía.

Todo era planificado, por seguridad solo George y los escoltas participarían en el recate, todos vestían de negro y algunos utilizaban pasamontañas, estaban fuertemente armados, parecían una unidad élite del ejército de apunto de ir a una misión, todo salió tal cual lo planeado, encontraron a Rosse dormida y junto a ella su pequeño, George le tapaba la boca.

-No grite, nos envía su hermano, ya sus sobrinos están con él, ella solo asentía con la cabeza mientras lloraba sin decir nada, estaba enferma y débil, por lo que tuvieron que ayudarla y cargar con cuidado al niño que al sentir que lo cargaba se acurrucaba sobre el pecho del moreno, la extracción fue hecha en menos del tiempo previsto, nadie cuidaba el pequeño cuarto en donde la mujer se encontraba, a media noche llegaban a la casa.

-¡Padre! Rosse corría hacia Albert llorando al verlo, se guindo se su cuello abrazándolo, le parecía un sueño verlo, allí frente a ella de nuevo, como antes, exactamente como ella lo recordaba, cuantas veces lo había visto, y al intentar abrazarlo se desaparecía, no era más que un espejismo del desierto.

-Rosse soy yo Albert ¿No me recuerdas? soy tu hermano, su voz , esa voz era la de su padre, Albert, su hermano era tan solo un niño, ella en su mente trataba de hilar lo que sucedía, estaba abrumada con todo aquello, después de llorar un poco se dio cuenta que no podía ser su padre y se separó de aquel hombre poco a poco.

-¿Eres tú Albert? ¿realmente eres tu? el asentía con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que empezaron a salir desconsoladamente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-¿Mary en donde esta Mary? cara de Rosse era de temor, necesitaba saber que su hermana estaba bien, pero su hermano solo bajaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Mary... no llegue a tiempo, perdóname por favor, perdóname, él caía de rodillas llorando y la abrazaba de la cintura, lloraba como cuando eran niños y él se refugiaba en los brazos de sus hermanas, ella lloraba sin comprender.

-Pero me dijeron que estaba contigo, en ese momento buscaba con la mirada al hombre de bigotes que le había dicho aquello.

-Los niños, le dije que los niños de su hermana ya estaban con su hermano, ella trato de recordar si eso era lo que le había dicho aquel hombre.

-Rosse, Mary... ya no está entre nosotros, ella... ella ya no pudo decir más nada porque el llanto lo invadió, la mujer perdió el conocimiento enseguida era llevada a una habitación.

En el hangar de aquella pista privada una mujer se estremecía al escuchar movimiento, buscaba un lugar para esconderse, al ser una chica de baja estatura en ese momento le favorecía se esconde detrás de un objeto que permanecía apoyado en la pared y que dejaba suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera meterse sin ser vista y permanecer oculta, encendían muchas luces, y sus ojos se lastimaban después de casi veinticuatro horas en la oscuridad la luz le parecía muy fuerte, solo se escuchaba la voz de hombres que decían, que alistaran el avión, que saldrían de aquel país en cuanto el jefe diera la orden, entre tantos hombre una mujer hablaba, parecía estar muy emocionada.

- _Por fin regresaremos a Londres, no me gusta estar en este lugar, además desde que llegamos ni lo he visto, aterrizamos y simplemente desapareció.hacerte notar_

 _-Deja de estar pensando en eso, ese hombre ni se fija que tu trabajas para él, no se que afán tienes en querer perjudicar tu trabajo, tu no estas a su altura._

 _-En este vuelo voy a tentarlo y ya veras que pronto trabajaras para mi, luego de aquello solo se escucharon paso y la orden de vigilar y que nadie entrara._

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y de su valor, fue saliendo de su escondite para encontrar justo frente a ella un jet, cuando se metió en aquel lugar estaba tan oscuro y ella tan asustada que no se ha fijado en lo que había en aquel lugar, las puertas estaban abiertas y sin pensarlo corrió y se montó en él, con cuidado revisó, en uno de los tantos compartimientos encontró botellas de agua y algunas cosas para comer, empaques de papas fritas, galletas fue lo que tomó de todo aquello, luego busco un lugar para esconderse,para no ser descubierta hasta estar fuera de aquel lugar, nada no había un solo lugar donde hacerlo, el avión contaba con butacas elegantes pero ningún lugar le permitió esconderse, ya casi había perdido las esperanzas cuando al final del pasillo que daba a la cabina se dio cuenta de que había una puerta, al abrirla encontró que había una cama y otra puerta, esta era de un baño, allí se metió, era un baño pequeño pero cómodo tenía hasta un lugar para tomar una ducha si se deseaba, devoró las galletas y las papas fritas, tenia muchísima hambre , pero lo mejor fue cuando se tomó una botella de agua de un litro integra, no recordaba cuando había tomado tanta agua, en pocos minutos se quedo completamente dormida en un pequeño espacio que había entre el lavamanos y el WC, estaba muy cansada.

Todo era un caos en la casa Albert apresuraba a todos, en cuanto su hermana se repusiera de la noticias, se irían de aquel lugar rumbo a Kuwait, la situación era peligrosa pues prácticamente se había robado a su hermana y a su hijo no sabia como podía llegar a reaccionar aquella gente, lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, en cuanto la documentación de de todos, podrían partir con rumbo a Londres o a Escocia y tratar de reponerse de toda aquella pesadilla.

Alistar estaba atento a tanto movimiento y no se separaba de su hermano que aun no podía ni ponerse en pie, se asombró de ver que aquel hombre rubio traia a otro niño en brazos y lo colocaba en la cama junto a ellos.

-Tu eres un muchacho muy valiente, eres el hermano mayor ¿Podrías cuidarlo a él también mientras yo regreso? el niño asentía sin entender.

-Pronto nos marcharemos, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo los voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante, yo voy a ser tu padre de ahora en adelante ¿Entiendes lo que te dio verdad? el niño lo veía fijamente hasta que por fin dijo algo.

-¿Tu eres mi padre? no tenía caso explicarle, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Si, yo su tu padre y de él, Archie también es mi hijo de ahora en adelante, por primera vez el niño sonreía, minutos más tarde llegaron dos mujeres y cambiaban de ropas a los pequeños, preparándolos para el viaje que estaba por emprender.

Ya era de madrugada cuando partían de aquella casa, dos hombres, una mujer y tres niños, los pequeños dormían y los adultos, permanecen en silencio durante todo el camino, viajaban con equipaje era escaso por lo que todo se hacía más rápido, los niños y la mujer abordaban,George y Albert ultimaban detalles y hablaban con el personal, la azafata había ido a el hotel a descansar pues por la hora presumieron que ya no se irían ese día.

Sorpresivamente un grupo de hombres armados entraban tomando a todo el personal por sorpresa, apuntaban a todos con armas largas, revisaban todo el lugar en busca d una mujer, todos tragaron grueso pues temían que buscaran a Rosse.

-Mis hijos están a bordo con mi hermana, expresó Albert con un poco de temor, dos hombres abordaron a revisar los tres pequeños estaban dormidos en sus asientos pero no estaba a la vista ninguna mujer, por lo que revisaron todo el avión, justo entraron a la pequeña habitación cuando Rosse abría la puerta del baño para encontrar a una joven que despertaba asustada con los ojos muy abiertos, al voltear veía a dos sujetos y sonreía, al percatarse de que a ninguno los había visto entre los del personal de su hermano, por un según se volteo a ver a la chica que modulaba, ayúdame sin hacer ruido.

-¿Ya vamos a despegar? habló en un inglés perfecto, con un marcado acento aún cuando la mujer era hermosa, no era la que buscaban, esta mujer ni era rubia ni tenía los ojos verdes, tendría unos cuarenta y tantos, los hombres salieron y así como llegaron se retiraron.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿en dónde está la azafata? en cinco minutos quiero que despegues, si no está se queda, el rubio abordaba furioso , al no ver a su hermana la buscaba para encontrarla en la habitación, apunto de entrar al baño, o eso pensó él.

-En cinco minutos estaremos despegando Rosse, por favor en cuanto termines ven a sentarte, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-En cuanto termine voy Albert, luego sonreía, él la observaba detallando su gesto por un instante y luego se retiraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias, Rosse negó con la cabeza.

-Trata de no hacer ningún ruido, aún no se a donde vamos mi hermano no me lo ha dicho, no te preocupes, después de despegar regresare y hablamos, sujetate bien ¿si? la chica asentía llorosa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Pasados los cinco minutos y estando por despegar, llegaba la azafata corriendo sin el uniforme, vestía un traje de falda corta que dejaba ver sus largas y tornadas piernas, al abordar se quedó de piedra al ver a tanta gente y sobretodo al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a su jefe, él la tomaba de la mano mientras tenía los ojos cerrados,y ella solo veía por la ventanilla sin voltear a verla.

-Buenas noches señor, disculpe la demora me retiré a descansar, creí que ya no viajaremos.

-Toma tu lugar, la próxima vez te quedas, yo no voy a esperar por ti ni por nadie, su voz aunque tranquila era firme, aquellas palabras le dolieron en el alma a la mujer, ella soñaba con estar algún día a su lado como algo más que una empleada desde que comenzó a trabajar para él, haciendo una inclinación se retiraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rosse se mantenía pensativa, no conocía a su hermano, no lo veía desde que era un niño y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al descubrir a la chica que estaba escondida en el baño, quizás él no iba querer ayudar a esa muchacha, antes de que la rescataran, sin querer había escuchado que se habían escapados unas mujeres que serían vendidas por el tío del esposo de Mary quizás esta chica era una de ellas, y ella haría lo posible por ayudarla, después de despegar Rosse se apresuró a levantarse y fue con la chica que estaba pálida encerrada en el baño, estaba asustada.

-Ven sal de allí por favor, la chica salía asustada viendo da todos lados temiendo lo peor, respiro con un poco de tranquilidad al ver que estaban solas.

\- Gracias, dijo la muchacha y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, Rosse le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarla, ella había pasado por mucho y podía ver que la chica no se encontraba bien pues la había visto en su hermana y en ella misma cuando su propio tío las entrego a los que serian sus maridos después, reconocería esa mirada de temor.

-Debes estar tranquila, mi hermano te ayudará y todo estará bien, los sollozos se escuchaban hasta afuera Albert se asustó pensó que era su hermana y sin demora fue a ver qué le sucedía, al ver a las dos mujeres abrazadas quedó en viéndolas ¿De dónde rayos había salido esa chica?

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO ROSSE? ante el grito de aquel hombre ambas mujeres se levantaron de un salto abrazadas, en sus ojos se podía ver miedo y angustia, aquello asombro al joven, le dolía ver a su hermana reaccionar de esa manera ante él, eso era lo menos que quería, solo quería protegerla no asustarla.

-Los niños, dijo con la voz apagada Rosse, por lo que Albert se dio la vuelta los tres pequeños lo veían y corrían hacia las mujeres, también estaban asustados, se aferraban a estas de las piernas con fuerza, Archibald se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la desconocida,el pobre hombre se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza lo poco que había avanzado con Aletear lo había tirado por la borda por reaccionar de esa manera.

-Rosse lo siento, perdonarme, la azafata de asomaba, ahora estaba más molesta , no sabía quienes eran esas dos mujeres y esos niños, solo vio a la más alta cuando abordo.

-Maravilloso ahora le dio por estar haciendo caridad, las mujeres no estaban bien vestidas parecen andrajosas, pensaba ella viéndolas con desdén.

-Rosse por favor, él extendió una mano hacia ella y ella negaba con la cabeza tomando a su hijo en sus brazos y cerraba el abrazo con la muchacha mientras ella ajustaba a su cuerpo a los otros dos niños, hasta que uno casi cae al suelo y ella lo toma en brazos para luego acostarlo en el suelo, aquello lo angustio nunca imaginó que pudieran sentir tanto temor.

-EL pequeño tiene el pulso muy bajo, por favor traiga agua con un poco de azúcar si es posible y alcohol si tiene por favor, Archie se veía pálido, sus labios había perdido el color, al intentar salir Albert se topó con la azafata, estaba furioso no quería que nadie se enterara de aquella situación y ella estaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste trae lo que te están pidiendo? sí señor enseguida, minutos después traia un botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo revisaba, hablaba en voz alta para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer con lo que tenia a la mano.

-Si tiene la azúcar alta no puedo ponerle esto, siete bebe aquí debe haber suero, de hecho la consiguió enseguida busco lo necesario para tomarle una vía y le puso el suero, le entregó la botella a Rosse para que la sostuviera en alto, Alistar se arrodillaba y solo la veía sin perder detalle.

-¿Que haces? Albert se acercó al ver que ella está medicando al niño, trato de detenerla pero al estar en el suelo y sostenerle la mano la siente temblar, al levantar su cara se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes , tan relucientes como un par de esmeraldas, en su mirada se podía percibir el miedo, el impacto que le produjo su mirada lo hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho, eso nunca lo había sentido por ninguna mujer anterior mente, inconsciente aflojo su agarre.

-Yo.. yo soy enfermera, este niño está mal pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer si no se lo que tiene, Albert asintió y lo levantó para colocarlo en la cama

-Tiene un estado de desnutrición severa, el médico recomendó reposo pero ya no podíamos permanecer más en aquel lugar, aquello lo dijo en voz bajas, apenas ella y Rosse pudieron escucharlo, Albert se percató que la azafata aún se encontraba era peligro observándolos y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya puedes retirarte, trae algo de comer.

-Enseguida señor, la mujer se retiró y enseguida, mientras preparaba una bandeja con algunos aperitivos y bebidas pensaba que era extraño ver a su jefe así, el era muy amable siempre, siempre le sonreía y ahora parecía un loco con esa mirada asesina y hablando de esa manera ¿y estas mujeres quienes serán? ¿esos niños? solo faltaba que viniera a dañar sus planes, de mala gana llevo la bandeja a la pequeña habitación , toco un par de veces y luego entró la colocó sobre una pequeña mesas para luego retirarse no sin antes detenerse a verlos a los seis, aquello le daba mala espina.

-¿No le practicaron algún examen o algo? la voz de la rubia lo sacaba de su trance.

-Si, un informe pero esta en árabe ¿Lo entiendes? ella, negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Le mando algún medicamento o vitaminas ? él asiente y se levantaba a buscarlos, al regresar se los entregaba ella los observaba y hacía un gesto con la boca y la nariz, a él se le hizo un gesto adorable.

-No puedo entender qué es esto, cuando aterricemos lo mejor es llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan, el abría los ojos y ella se quedaba viéndolo.

-Nada de hospitales, mandaré a buscar un médico, veía a su hermana como pidiendo disculpas.

-NO, hasta tener sus documentos en regla Rosse, sabes que es peligro, la chica veía a la mujer y esta asentía.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con el niño ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin ser vista? la chica exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, sin saber si decir la verdad o no.

-Ya te dije que te ayudaremos ¿te escapaste de ese lugar verdad? Rosse le preguntaba, y la tomaba de la mano para darle consuelo y transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

-Si, me escape en medio de una balacera, corrí y corrí y me colé por un hueco , lo lamento no me entreguen por favor, diciendo esto comenzaba a llorar y Rosse veía a su hermano suplicante.

-Esto complica todo Rosse, podemos llevarla a la embajada y que ellos se hagan cargo, después de decir aquello se arrepentía su hermana lo veía de manera extraña.

-Si alguien le hubiera tendido una mano a Mary ahora estaría viva, si alguien nos hubiera ayudado a ambas, no estaríamos ahora en esta situación, Rosse veía a los niños que ya se habían dormido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después de ver que el niño abría los ojitos, Albert se retiraba dejando solas a las mujeres y los niños, aquellas palabras le golpearon fuerte, la culpa lo estaba matando, ¿alguien? debí ser yo.

 **- _Si alguien le hubiera tendido una mano a Mary ahora estaría viva, si alguien nos hubiera ayudado a ambas, no estaríamos ahora en esta situación,_ _Si alguien le hubiera tendido una mano,_ _Si alguien le hubiera tendido una mano,_** aquellas palabras se repetían como un eco en su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándolo, el tampoco la había pasado bien en aquel internado pero nada se podía compara con lo que le había sucedido a ellas, precisamente de no ser por que su tío le tendió una mano cuando escapo de aquel lugar que parecía más una cárcel que un colegio, él seria un vagabundo.

La azafata aprovecho al ver que no estaban ni las mujeres ni aquellos niños para acercarse con la escusa de ofrecerle algo de tomar, ella quería propiciar un acercamiento más intimo con él, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre que risueño, que la trataba con respeto y siempre era amable, la atracción que sentía por él cambio el día que por accidente entro a la pequeña habitación del jet y lo vio totalmente desnudo, aún podía verlo esa imagen al cerrar los ojos, por las noches al dormir siempre lo soñaba como lo había visto pero en sus sueños el le sonreía y la invitaba a entrar en su cama para hacer el amor, siempre era el mismo sueño pero en todos se amaban de manera distinta, el final siempre era igual ella despertaba agitada, excitada y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, la voz de su jefe la saco de su ensoñación.

-Lleva algo de comer y beber a mi familia, al llegar a tierra se te asignara otro cargo, ella sacudía su cabeza, no deba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Pero por qué? su voz apenas se escuchaba, ella estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

-Ya te lo había advertido, te dije cuando aquel incidente meses atrás que ocuparas tu lugar, retrasas mi partida ocasionando un problema innecesario, vienes sin tu uniforme y te atreves a ver mal a MI familia ¿Qué rayos estas pensando?

-Perdón ¿pero de que problema me esta hablando? la cabeza de la chica estaba hecha un remolino, sus ideas estaban revueltas, no sabia de que le estaba hablando el hombre que estaba frente a ella, ese hombre no era su jefe, era alguien que se le parecía, esa sonrisa dulce y esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaban había desaparecido totalmente.

-¿Te atreves a pedirme explicaciones? el negaba con la cabeza.

-No, No, es que quiero entender que sucede, ella trataba de enmendar su error.

\- Jefe de seguridad tenia razón, si no quieres verte perjudicada laboralmente, acepta las cosas sin hacer una estupidez, no se por qué te haz fijado en mi, pero saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, yo soy tu jefe y tu una empleada, nuestra relación es netamente laboral, el día que irrumpiste en mi habitación y me viste desnudo debí despedirte.

-Pero yo no... la mirada fría de aquel hombre no la conocía, sintió un estremecimiento de dolor al ver como la observaba.

-Con su permiso, voy a llevar lo que ordeno, conteniendo sus lagrimas fue al área de servicio, nunca imagino que le sucediera algo así ¿qué problema había causado? ¿esas mujeres eran su familia? ¿desde cuando su jefe tenia familia, solo se le conocía al tío?

-Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, era imposible contener la rabia y el dolor, como pudo se armo de valor y fue charola en mano a llevar los alimentos y las bebida a los niños y esas dos mujeres, ya las odiaba sin conocer tan siquiera sus nombres, paso cerca de él haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no verle, al tocar la puerta trato de hacer su mejor cara.

-Adelante, la voz de una de las mujeres le dio el pase.

-El señor les envía esto, camino hasta una pequeña mesita y coloco la bandeja sobre ella, la mujer más joven tenia al niño más pequeño en su regazo, el pequeño era idéntico a su jefe, aquello le impacto sobre manera ¿acaso ese era su hijo? el pequeño acariciaba los rizo de la joven y ella le se ríe con dulzura ¿cuantos anos tiene ese pequeño? ¿dos Tres? ¿los otros que edad tienen? ¿seis siete? imaginar a su jefe, si por quera suyo, en sus sueños lo era, con tres hijo, él tenia una mujer y tres hijos.

-Podría traernos más agua por favor, por unos segundos no pudo más que sostener que unos segundos la mirada de aquella mujer que la veía como si le escaneara hasta él alma.

-Por supuesto en un segundo les traigo algunas botellas, estaba aturdida tratando de asumir todo aquello, lo había perdido, lo perdió sin siquiera haber disfrutado de el sabor de sus labios o el roce de su piel ton solo por una vez, no supo como camino hasta el área de servicio y fue por el agua que le habían perdido, al regresar estaba aquella mujer en una de las butacas en sus brazos sostenía al pequeño y a un lado el chico con el cabello oscuro la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Requiere de alguna otra cosa? esas mujeres no tenían la culpa, él tenia familia, él nunca se le ilusiono, ni le dio motivos para que ella se enamorara había sido una tonta por ilusionarse con aquel hombre.

-No, muchísimas gracias podría decirle a mi hermano que por favor venga, necesito hablar con él, ella asentía.

-Enseguida señora.

-Rosse, dijo la mujer viendo a la chica con curiosidad, algo extraño estaba pasando, parecía que había llorado la pobre.

-Enseguida le aviso su hermano señora Rosse, un repentino brillo apareció en aquellos ojos oscuros.

-¿Sus hermanas? son sus hermanas pensó sintiéndose esperanzada mientras caminaba hasta la butaca en donde él se encontraba sentado viendo por la ventanilla.

-Disculpe señor, su hermanas le manda a decir que necesitan hablar con usted, la confusión se dibujo en la cara del rubio.

-Maldición, solo Rosse es mi hermana aquellas palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras el rubio se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver la imagen de aquella rubia con el pequeño de su hermana en los brazos sentada en una butaca, Stear la abrazaba y ella lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, tenia unos ojos verdes, tan verde como un par de esmeralda, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, estaba parada justo en frente de ella y esta ni parpadeaba, la mano de Rosse sobre su brazo llamo su atención.

-Necesitamos hablar Albert, el se volteaba y asentía.

-Tienes que ayudarla, mira como esta, seguro algo le hicieron en ese lugar, allí... allí suceden cosas horribles Albert, Mary fue victima de esa gente, yo no pude ayudarla, tu no pudiste ayudarla pero si podernos ayudarla a ella en honor a nuestra hermana, ambos la observaban, la chica no se movía tan solo veía a la nada como perdida dentro de si misma, de repente gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba llorando en silencio hasta que el pequeño rubio secara su rostro con sus manitos haciéndola reaccionar con su tacto, ella sacudía la cabeza y bajaba su mirada hasta él tratando de sonreír.

-La ayudaremos Rosse, pero debemos justificar su presencia ante todos, tienes que tratar de que te cuente como llego a ese lugar, para ver la mejor manera de ayudarle, tranquila por favor, Rosse sonreía y con lentitud levantaba la mano hasta el cabello de su hermano y tomaba un mechón.

-Te pareces tanto a papá, tu cabello ahora es mucho más claro que antes, el la miraba con ternura, tomaba su mano y la besaba con suavidad.

-Tienes que conocer al tío William, es idéntico a papá, en las fotos no podrías decir quien es quien, eran como tu y Mary, idénticos en todo, las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de su hermana.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
